


waiting somewhere

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: Eve感覺車裡似乎不再如此寒冷，而溫暖了她的存在不僅是一臺暖氣。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	waiting somewhere

豆大的雨滴拍打在車頂的聲響驚醒了Eve，她猛然抬起頸子，頭碰撞到冰涼的車窗。即使汽車內暖氣運作著，裡頭依然充斥一股驅散不去的寒意。

Eve緩緩眨著眼，一面咕噥一面把蓋至上半身的夾克拉高一些。

這不是她的外套。

「睡得好嗎？」

Eve看向駕駛座，舉著軍用望遠鏡的Villanelle正筆直的朝遠方旅館門口看去。幽暗的雨夜，她的蜂蜜色頭髮顯得黯淡許多。

Eve花了幾秒才完全清醒，想起她們是在跟監一位洩漏MI6機密的嫌疑人。Eve低低的咒罵一聲，再趕緊揉揉眼睛，坐直身體。她瞥了下Villanelle，發現Villanelle微微勾起的嘴角。

車上電子鐘的綠色字體寫著 AM 04:37 ，Eve不記得她是自何時睡去。

「我睡了多久？」

「幾個小時。」

Eve痠痛的頸背證實了這點。

「妳怎麼不叫醒我？」

Villanelle沒有回應。

「Eve，雨刷。」

取而代之，她這麼說。

Eve打開雨刷，擋風玻璃外的視野頓時清晰許多。遠處旅館招牌大大的霓虹燈於雨霧裡俗氣的朝她們拋媚眼，明顯不是什麼昂貴的場所，不過像這樣廉價的旅館對某些人反而是一個適合躲藏的地方。

「因為妳看起來很疲憊。」

Villanelle說話的語氣彷彿這是個理所當然的理由，Eve轉頭看她。

「妳不累嗎？」

「我很好。」

Villanelle手持望遠鏡，持續監看相同的地方。Eve好奇她究竟維持這個姿勢多久了。

她將Villanelle的夾克蓋上大腿，身體前傾，伸出手，指尖觸及Villanelle側臉。Villanelle頓了一下，終於放下望遠鏡面對Eve。

顯然的，她不好。雖然缺乏光線，Eve仍可以看見Villanelle布滿血絲的雙眼，及眼睛下方的黑眼圈。她的鼻頭和臉頰泛著些許油光，頭髮因為沒有沐浴而扁塌。Villanelle看上去十分疲累，絕非她口中的沒事。Eve猜她的模樣大概與Villanelle差不了多少，畢竟她們已經工作超過二十四小時。Carolyn分配給她們的車算是性能和舒適度皆不錯的車，然而在車裡待上這麼長的一段時間果然還是非常折騰。

見Villanelle沒有反抗她的觸摸，Eve更進一步將掌心貼上Villanelle面頰。Villanelle闔上眼，嘆口氣，頭朝Eve的方向偏了過去。

「妳不需要擔心我，Eve。」

「但是妳看起來很疲勞。」

Eve指腹撫過Villanelle眼皮。

「疲勞，沒錯，但我沒事。」

她偏頭在Eve掌中留下一個吻，再拉起Eve略為冰冷的手。

「還冷嗎？」

Villanelle一邊親吻Eve指節，一邊疑惑的抬眼瞧她。

「如果妳想要，妳可以把手放到我脖子上。」

Villanelle將下巴抵上Eve手背，由下而上的盯著Eve，她的瞳孔在陰暗的車上顏色偏灰。

「謝謝，不過不用了。」

Eve感覺車裡似乎不再如此寒冷，而溫暖了她的存在不僅是一臺暖氣。

「好吧。」

她領著Eve的手放上Eve的腿，拿起望遠鏡，回到監視的工作，Eve亦同。

Eve的視線時而會飄往副駕駛座。每當她這麼做，便會發現Villanelle也總是用著同樣溫柔的眼神回望她。


End file.
